Harry Potter and the Mamodo
by JFox101
Summary: When the Dementors attack Harry and his cousin in Little Winging, Harry is stunned by a strange teenager who helps him. And is even more shocked by a certain book that only he can read. Harry is the book reader...of Brago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Every 1000 years. The Mamodo World is required to select a new Mamodo King. Mamodo are very special creatures with powers beyond our imaginations. Some control ice. Some lightning. Few even control the force of gravity itself. And Every Thousand Years, Mamodo's are selected for the Battle of the Mamodo King which would take place in another world. Earth. You see, Mamodo's couldn't access their special powers on their own. They needed a spell book that only a human could read. And only one specific human was to be their partner in the battle to become the King of the Mamodo World. So along with 100 Mamodo's, 100 Humans are selected as Book Readers as they are known in the Mamodo World. The Book Readers where chosen by their strength of will and other similar attributes. Because the Spells in a Mamodo book required strength from within to be continuously cast. And our story begins...now! **_

**Chapter 1: Meeting Your Partner**

How am I supposed to find my human partner among all these pathetic weaklings? Brago thought as the dark color wearing Mamodo traveled through a place in the Human World called Surrey, England. He was dropped off here. Many Mamodo where taken to the general area where they could find their partners. However, for some unfortunate Mamodo, mainly children, they get too excited and get lost. This meant that their books would most likely be burnt without having even found a partner in the first place.

"Where the hell could my partner be?" Brago asked himself semi outloud in a crowd of people in a shopping district with lots of stores.

"And finally, many reporters around the world are reporting strange phenomena." The newscaster said reporting their last story for the early evening. Harry was listening behind Aunt Petunia's wilting rose bushes as the Dursley's didn't like him sitting with them in the living room listening to the news. "Reports of strange lightning, ice, fire storms, even plants that are acting oddly have been coming in from Japan, Russia, even the Americas."

Brago had been listening to the report from a nearby home on a street called Privet Drive. His "Partner Pull" as it had been dubbed by many Mamodo was very strong here. Sounds like the battle to become the King is in full swing. Brago thought with a smirk. Simple minded humans.

"Most mysterious." The newscaster said. "That's it for the 5 O'clock news. Good Evening and we will see you at Eleven O'clock sharp."

**CRACK! **

What was that? Brago thought as a crack like a human gunshot went off in an area causing a car alarm to go off. Is it another Mamodo? Across the street a human boy of about fifteen jumped up fast and pulled some kind of stick out of his jeans that where too big for him.

Good reflexes. A weapon of some kind? Brago thought as he hid inbetween houses.

Suddenly, a obese human male started strangling the teenager and Brago growled.

"Get off!" The boy demanded and the human let go as a kind of electric current ran through the boy's body.

Interesting. The Mamodo thought. His Partner Pull was pulling him toward this scrawny teenage human. No way. Is he my partner? How could this pathetic, wimpy looking human teenager by my book reader?

"Did you hear that car backfire just now?" The male asked several neighbors who had peeked out of their windows. "Gave Petunia and me quite a fright!" The teen tried to pull off an innocent face that Brago didn't believe for an instant. He followed the teen as he walked away from Privet Drive to Wisteria Walk. And to a park where he confronted a group of boys who looked large and stupid except for one human who had a face like a rat. The scawny boy and the largest boy in the group broke apart from the other boys and talked for a while. Apparently the large boy angered the scrawny one because he aimed his apparent weapon directly at his heart.

I think I could grow to actually like this kid. Brago thought with a grin. Then the air grew cold.

What the hell are Soul Demons doing in the Human world? Brago thought in shock. He'd heard something about a pair of Soul Demon's escaping the genocide a thousand years ago but he thought they where mere rumors. The King had declared them too dangerous to be left alone and ordered all soldiers to finish the few remaining Soul Demons off.

He ran up to one of the Soul demons and punched it sending it flying into the other one.

"What the hell?" The scrawny teen asked.

"Hey kid, read the first thing you can in this book." Brago ordered tossing his spell book.

Harry caught the book the strange teen gave him and looked at him oddly. He opened the book as the Dementors caught their balance in the air. "The First Spell." He read curiously. "Reis!" The teen brought up a hand and a large orb of crackling black energy appeared in his hand. It was fired at one Dementor and it vanished.

"Damn." The teen said falling onto one knee. "I forgot that the first spell I use can weaken me."

Harry was confused. What just happened? The Dementor disappeared as the orb thing hit it. He brought out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He said as the remaining Dementor got nearer.

"_It might even be painless...I wouldn't know...I have never died..." _

He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again.

Then, their faces burst into his mind. "Expecto Patronum!" And an radiant silver stag burst from his wand and charged the remaining Dementor down. The Dementor fled afraid to get the same fate as its fellow. He then knelt beside the teenager wearing all black. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep is all." Brago said as he was feeling tired.

Harry quickly made to put his wand away as Mrs. Figg came walking up. "Don't put your wand away boy! Oh I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

**To Be Continued...**

**This is set during Order of the Phoenix obviously. How'd I do? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2: A Peck of Owls

**Chapter 2: A Peck Of Owls and the First Battle**

"Y-your a witch?" Harry asked in shock as the old, cat loving woman walked up to them.

"I'm a squib. As Mundungus fully well knows. I've never so much as Transfigured a tea cup!" Mrs. Figg said as she walked over to the strange boy Harry had just met. "Are you all right boy?" She asked The gothly dressed teen. She had read about Mamodo but thought they where mere myths until now. She had read ancient texts while studying in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. They where the only department that would employ Squibs.

"I'm fine." Brago told the woman. "My name is Brago for future reference. I just need to rest for a few moments."

"What was that just now?" Harry asked the boy. "That Reis thing?"

"That was one of my spells." Brago answered the teen that was his partner. "I'll explain more later. We need to get to a safe location."

"Get up you useless lump!" Mrs. Figg said to Dudley who was still in a state of shock. "Get up!"

Harry somehow managed to heave Dudley onto his shoulders. Brago helped too. He had recovered a little and was feeling semi better.

"What are you?" Harry asked the teen. "Are you a wizard?"

"In a manner of speaking." Brago said. "I'll tell you more in private." Harry couldn't help but notice that Brago's teeth where rather sharp looking.

"So its time to choose the new King is it?" Mrs. Figg asked as they walked down Wisteria Walk. "Don't put your wand away boy!" She snapped as Mr. Fletcher walked down his drive to get his evening newspaper. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now! There's going to be Hell to pay anyway."

"You know about Mamodo?" Brago asked in shock.

"I've read ancient texts that describe magnificent battles that are similar to the "mysterious phenomena" that the Muggles are talking about on their news." Mrs Figg nodded.

Harry was very confused. Mamodo? King? Battles? What had he gotten himself into this time? "What exactly are-?"

"Not here!" Brago snapped. "Wait till we get inside."

"I expect someone will be in touch with you shortly Potter." Mrs. Figg said as they walked up the Dursley's drive. She said after a long walk back to the Dursley's and a very uncomfortable conversation about Dumbledore having Harry followed since June.

"Diddy?" Aunt Petunia asked in shock as she opened the door. "Diddy darling? What's the matter?" Harry left Dudley in the hands of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as he and Brago tried to walk upstairs.

"Him." Harry stopped dead as did Brago. That does not sound good. Brago thought.

"BOY!" The very large man shouted He and Brago looked at each other worriedly. And reluctancly went back downstairs.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon sapped at Brago.

"Name's Brago." Brago introduced himself. "I saw the whole thing."

"It wasn't me." Harry protested.

"Was." Dudley gasped.

"Shut up!" Vernon hissed to Harry while glaring at the freakily dressed teenager next to the boy.

There wsa quite an irritating argument where Brago growled quite a bit. He wouldn't have this. These...could he even call them humans? Seemed not too fond of his book reader. Then the owls came expelling him from a school called "Hogwarts" and then recanting his expulsion pending a hearing. And apparently some from friends or allies.

"And just who the hell are you anyway?" Vernon demanded.

"My spell destroyed one of the Dementors." Brago said. Vernon narrowed his eyes and growled at the word "spell." "My name is Brago. And I, am a Mamodo."

There was a deafening silence.

"What's a Mamodo?" Harry asked in curiosity, breaking the silence.

Brago smiled. "Some call us demons, imps or monsters. We come from a different world. Once every one thousand years, a battle is held in the human world with one hundred young Mamodo to determine who among us will become the next Mamodo King. We are given books of spells that are read outloud by a human partner."

Again Vernon growled at "Spell."

"What kind of spells?" Harry asked with interest.

"Each is unique to the Mamodo themselves. Some might use fire, others water or plant life." Brago gave examples, pleased that his partner wasn't not interested in his journey.

"So, I'm your book reader?" Harry asked holding up the black spell book with four circles and an X.

"Yep." Brago said sitting down in the living room in an armchair. "And a Mamodo is sent back to our world when our books are burnt, therefore knocking us out of the tournament."

"So its basically a winner take all, win or go home?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Brago said with approval.

"Wicked." Harry smiled. Eager for his first Mamodo battle.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS I TELL YOU! OWLS USING THE PLACE LIKE A REST STOP! DUDLEY'S TAIL! MARGE BOBBING UP AND DOWN ON THE CEILING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Bobbing up and down on the ceiling?" Brago turned to Harry. Harry looked sheepish.

"I'll explain later."

"SO GET OUT!" Vernon roared and Petunia gasped. A owl holding a red letter flew in through the open window. Harry made to grab the letter but it dodged him and it landed on Petunia's head.

"It's...its addressed to me Vernon! Look! Mrs. Petunia Dursley, the kitchen, 4 Privet Drive." She said to her huffing husband who looked like a winded rhinoceros.

A horrible voice told Petunia to remember the senders "last." Whatever that meant. Then she said Harry would have to stay. So Brago and Harry stayed. And during the first week of Harry's having Brago's book, a wind using Mamodo showed up who looked like a clown.

"Fein." Brago greeted.

"Brago." The little clown said. "So sorry we have to face each other like this, but I'm going to become King, so I need you out of the way." He snapped his fingers and his human book reader said "**YURUK!**" There was a sound like a sonic boom and Fein disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" Harry asked holding the book close to him.

"**WIGAR!**" Harry was hit from behind by a small, purple colored tornado.

He has support spells already. Brago thought. They've had their book for a while. "Harry, spell now!" Brago ordered.

"**REIS!**" Brago brought up his hand to the book owner who shouted "**YURUK!**" Twice to get to safety.

"Hey Brago, another page is glowing!" Harry said eagerly.

"A new spell, read it!"

"**GRAVIREI!**"

Brago's hands glowed purple and both the book reader and Fein where trapped in a dome of purple colored energy pressure. They couldn't move.

"HARRY! NOW!"

"**REIS!**" Harry shouted and Brago's black energy orb sent the two flying and the book to the ground lit on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Fein shouted as he disappeared as well as his book leaving a book shaped mark on the ground. "You'll pay for this later Bragoooooo!"

The book reader looked on stunned, then panicked and ran away. Some Japanese bloke.

"Are the books spread all over the world?" Harry asked Brago as they walked back to 4 Privet Drive.

"Yes they are. Just as diverse as the Mamodo are, their partners are too. But there are quite a number of Mamodo in Japan for some reason." Brago told him. He had heard rumors that one of the current king's son's had lost his memory some how. Zatch Bell. Could he be the one attracting the flocks of Mamodo? Those seeking to claim the power of Bao for their own?

Harry and Brago walked in the door of number 4. Vernon scowled at Brago as he usually did. "We're going out."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion as the Dursley's rarely went out.

"We, your aunt, cousin and I, are going to a private dinner party for the All England Best Suburban Lawn competition." He smiled haughtily. "And I've been nominated for first prize."

Brago raised an eye. The lawn in question was a brownish green color because of sprinkler bans.

"We are locking you and your...little friend..." Vernon scowled at Brago again. "In your room."

"What?" Harry asked in an outraged tone.

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions." Vernon added as Brago started up the stairs, dragging a fuming Harry with him. In the past week he's discovered his book reader had quite a temper when provoked. Which was good because Mamodo books required strong emotion. Any emotion really, be it love, hate, anger, anything. But there was a time and place for such things. And Brago had little patience for these humans his book reader lived with.

"Those outright...bastards!" Harry said, kicking his bedroom door as Brago sat on Harry's bed.

"There's no use complaining about it. We're locked in until they get back." Brago said. Harry calmed down.

"You don't understand Brago, we have no idea when they'll get back or even if they'll let us back out." Harry said in a still angry tone but much more calm.

Brago understood that much, Harry had told him about his upbringing before he went to his school of magic and even he was outraged. Even in the Mamodo world children weren't forced to sleep in cupboards. He was so angry he took it out on rocks in a gorge in the city nearby the night Harry told him as the boy slept. He didn't want to admit it but...he was becoming attached to the teenager.

Harry calmed down after a while after realizing they truly where stuck. Then they heard it. A crashing downstairs.

"Burglars?" Harry whispered and Brago shrugged in response. Harry brought out both the book and his wand. The book as a last resort in case it was another Mamodo. He sincerely hoped it wasn't. He was exhausted from the battle with Fein.

No. Harry thought. Burglars wouldn't be as stupid as to make noise. The door seemingly unlocked itself, and he crept into the hallway.

**To Be Continued...**

**I got Mamodo Fury(PS2) at gamestop on Sunday! I now have Brago in VS mode! He kicks ASS!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
